


Can we make up?

by himex8



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Angst, College AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himex8/pseuds/himex8
Summary: Song Fic - Sam Kim - Make Up (feat Crush)After 1 year living together Minho and Chan had one massive fight, Chan didn't understand the cause of all this drama but he didn't want to see him cry.





	Can we make up?

**Author's Note:**

> Chan and i like this song so much so i tried to write something related to that.
> 
> All the italics are parts of the song.
> 
> English isn't my first language and i have a weird way to write/think but i wanted to publish so i posted it lol
> 
> that's it, listen to the song while reading.  
> *run away*

_ baby babe hate to see you cry  _

_ just talk to me  _

_ talk to me talk to me  _

 

They had their biggest fight in 1 year living together, of course they had fight before, Minho liked to bicker about small thing like, “why you forget to bring it from the market, i texted you”, things to Chan was meaningless. 

But now that the younger don’t talk to him and don’t reply on his phone, he begin to miss the small bickering, how serious the other take care of everything, he could do a list what he miss from the other.

Minho was always stubborn, but this time he was being cold to him, he never act like that. Maybe he was being cold because Chan didn’t find the fight subject fair, the brunette always complain that he stay so long at the university studying or in the internship, how he never had time to him, how he act like they was roommate and not lovers. To Chan he was being a good boyfriend and he needed to study this long, he needed to focus and why Minho can’t understand that.

 

_ can we make up in the morning _

_ baby bae hate to see you cry _

_ baby talk to me talk to me _

_ talk to me talk to me _

 

Chan finally let his proud and he didn’t want another night to be spend this way, apart from each other, without talk, the tension in the house was impossible to handle.

They sit at the backward from their place, the wind was cold and Minho couldn’t stop from hug himself to protect from the coldness, Chan tried to be close and touch the other but it only did for him to estrange more.

“I don’t have anything to say.” his cold tone, it hurt.

“ _ Don’t punish me, _ we need to talk.”

A long breath, after Chan saw that the young wouldn’t say anything he continued.

“ _ Stop saying i’m neglecting you all the time. _ I am not so bad like you said, come on you know how that’s important to me, i am not doing that for myself, i only want to us have a good life after college, i want to achieve my dreams and i need to focus, you know that i’m not going out with my friends or cheating on you when i come late. Don’t do this face to me, please.”

 

_ oh baby baby please hate to see you cry _

_ baby baby talk to me _

_ talk to me _

 

He hated to see his crying face, his sad face don’t looking at him, it feel like he was a monster. 

He decide it was for the best if he didn’t minimalize his boyfriend feelings, even if the other always seeing so sensitive, he didn’t want to see him like that.

“ _ I’ll be better, yeah i get it, please say something _ .”

“I don’t want to be this needy, but i’m, i need to feel loved, i want to go on dates dress up, i want to have surprises in special days, i want you to live in the present, i understand your dreams, i understand we need money, but i want you now and not in this perfect future you are fighting for today.”

Silence, finally Chan understood, the real motive. 

Minho was right, he wasn’t living not in the present for sure, he was neglecting everything not only Minho.

Chan gave a sad smile and looked at that crying eyes.

“I only want to us to  _ make up _ , i want to wake up with you by my side, don’t shut me up again, talk to me,  _ don’t cry yourself to sleep  _ every again. I’ll be there for you, give one last change to make it up for you, to make you happy.”

A smile, they aren’t far apart anymore.

When the young come closer, Chan bring him to lie on his chest, kissed his head.

Another smile. 

Minho moved himself now looking at his boyfriend’s eyes.

A Kiss

Maybe he could find a way to give one chance, he liked him to the point to give him a chance and don’t let him wake up alone anymore. He could stop the cold.

 

_ can we make up in the morning _

_ baby bae hate to see you cry _

_ baby talk to me talk to me _

_ talk to me talk to me _

**Author's Note:**

> give kudos if you didn't hate it lol


End file.
